


Du Sang sur les Mains

by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Loss of Control, M/M, Mais rien de choquant, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen
Summary: Petite nouveauté sur mon compte principale, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom duPetit Salon d'écriture, on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 1





	Du Sang sur les Mains

Le sang coulait, marquant ses mains.  
La douleur était si forte.

Ses yeux se relevaient vers lui,  
Observant la peur dans ses yeux.  
Observant la colère grandir.

Le démon se réveillait,  
Furieux et en soif de sang,  
Désireux de se venger.

Son compagnon disparaissait,  
Luxus observait le démon,  
La noirceur se rependre.

Il était impuissant.  
Observant son homme,  
Disparaitre sous la haine.

Sous son désir de vengeance.  
Luxus avait été blessé.  
Le sang coulait, tachant ses mains.  
Et un démon avait soif de sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite nouveauté sur mon compte principale, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !


End file.
